The present disclosure relates to bone fixation systems, components thereof, and methods of implant placement. These systems are used to adjust, align and maintain the spatial relationship(s) of adjacent bones or bony fragments after surgical reconstruction of skeletal segments. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to devices that fixate the skull onto the cervical spine.
Whether for degenerative disease, traumatic disruption, infection or neoplastic invasion, surgical reconstructions of the bony skeleton are common procedures in current medical practice. Regardless of anatomical region or the specifics of the reconstructive procedure, many surgeons employ an implantable bone fixation device to adjust, align and maintain the spatial relationship(s) of adjacent bones or bony fragments during postoperative healing. These devices are usually attached to bone using screws, cables or similar fasteners and act to share the load and support the bone as healing progresses.
The region of articulation between the base of the skull and the upper cervical spine is known as the cranio-vertebral junction. This critical intersection houses and protects the upper aspect of the spinal cord as it emerges from the lower end of the brainstem. Instability of this region can lead to severe spinal cord injury with devastating neurological deficits and death. In order to avoid neurological injury in patients with cranio-vertebral instability, surgical fixation of the hyper-mobile region is performed. Unfortunately, this procedure is technically demanding and the shortcomings of available fixation devices add to the challenge.